User blog:DCT0473/Top 5 Best/Worst Cuphead Bosses
A bit of a quick list, as it's just my five favorite and least favorite bosses. I'll alternate between worst boss and best boss. Let's begin, shall we? #5: Worst: Grim Matchstick: A bit of a more overhated one if you ask me, but Grim's fight is not without flaws. The RNG clouds are pretty annoying, and have cause me lots of restarts when going for a perfect run. The worst part about Grim however is the fact you have to shoot backwards at him while the clouds move in the opposite direction. It makes the fight feel pretty akward and makes you vulnerable at a lot of points. Also, I hate the fireballs in the final phase. They move stupid fast when hit and run the whole "Don't stop shooting" philosophy of Cuphead. #5: Best: Dr. Kahl's Robot: Dr. Kahl's Robot on the best list? Heracy, I say! ''-Random Cuphead Fan, 2018'' Regardless, Dr. Kahl's Robot is a fun fight. It's all about weakening the robot, and watching Dr. Kahl desperatly trying to adapt. No matter what you destroy, Dr. Kahl will find a new form of attacking. One problem with the fight though: The final phase is stupid long, and you often need to use multiple supers to zoom through it. #4: Worst: King Dice: While the buildup to King Dice is very nice, challenging, and fun (With the exception of two minibosses), the actual fight with the king is dissapointing. Instead of a hard final challenge, putting many of your skills to the test, we get a glorified Mausoleum level in fight form. Pretty underwhelming. Also, the fact there's no checkpoint for when you reach King Dice sucks, as if you die, you have to play the whole level AGAIN. #4: Best: Wally Warbles: Wally is easily my favorite aerial fight. It's so fast paced and zany, there's never a slow moment. Even when Wally is stuck in stretcher in the final phase, he keeps the fight intense and entertaining by literally talking trash. Such a funny fight. #3: Worst: Goopy Le Grande: And the most boring boss award goes to... this guy. All Goopy does for most of the fight is jump and periodically punch. Nothing more, nothing less. It feels more like a miniboss than a true battle. Though the third phase changes it up, it's incredibly easy if you know how to dash. You could argue the Root Pack suffer from the same problem, but they're the first boss. Goopy is the second boss, and should give the player an idea for the challenges they're in for... yet he's easier than the first boss. Sad. At least his battle theme is pretty good, right? It is, but that doesn't save the fight for me. #3: Best: Captain Brineybeard: Captain Brineybeard is one heck of a fight. His first phase is chaotic, but in a controlled way. The attacks are added a gradual pace, which all builds up to an intense battle where you never stand still. Sadly, the second phase is a complete letdown and lacks the chaotic fun the first had. Also, am I the only person who thinks Brineybeard is an underrated boss? I rarely see him getting any phrase, mostly because he's a fairly easy late game boss (Which admittedly, he is) #2: Worst: Cala Maria: A bit of a more controversal choice, but I'll elaborate on it more. Amiddetly, yes, I love Cala Maria's first phase. It's fast and fun with a variety of attack combinations for you to dodge. Then comes the second phase, and any love I had for Cala's fight is shot out the window. Her petrfying gaze is borderline impossible to avoid without manipulating hitboxes and invincibility frames, so the fight ends up becoming unfair as you are left vulnerable to swarms of eel bullets and sharp, jagged coral. It just leads up to an annoying fight that takes my number two spot. #2: Best: The Devil: Talk about a final battle. The Devil's battle is one hell of a time, with tons of creepy attacks and kooky minions sent your way. The final phase is one of the most satisfying in the game, as you bring the big bad himself to tears. The fight is one th easy side, but is still a fun fight none the less. #1: Worst: Rumor Honeybottoms...: Rumor Honeybottoms... god this fight sucks. Much like Grim's fight, you need to traverse RNG platforms (Which can be a pain at times). But this time, you have to go vertically while Rumor usually sits near the bottom of the screen, making her a pain to hit. Also, there are projectiles everywhere so the fight ends up becoming chaos. Top it off with arguably the worst boss theme, and you have my least favorite Cuphead boss. #1: Best: The Phantom Express: The Phantom Express... what can be said about it? Well, it uses the Parry mechanic in a way no fight (Yet) has, and creates a challenge as you need to constantly move your trolly via the Parry but also protect it from baddies who can move the torlly to unwanted locations. The phases are all the right level of challenge, where they aren't too unbearable to fight. Add an epic boss theme ontop, and you have what may be my favorite Cuphead fight. Category:Blog posts